


Home Compass

by onlyssca



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia friendship, F/M, Stydia, sciles friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyssca/pseuds/onlyssca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Home isn’t a place, it's a person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May you find your way home

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is like a memory because the rest of the story will be when they're 17. I want you to know that I'm very slow for updating so please don't hate me. Hope you'll have a beautiful day or night idk.

She didn't know what she was doing there or why she didn't remember where she was before she got there. She was cold, afraid and lonely. Alone in the darkness of the woods. For a fourteen strawberry blond girl it was hard to understand even if she was pretty smart.

Yet a tear fell against her cheek till her mouth. She realised she was barefoot. Barefoot yeah but her feet were suddenly wet. She looked up to check if it was raining but nothing but an absolute dark sky and a shiny moon. She left out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she stepped into a warm puddle. She frowned and reached for her phone without looking down. She found it and turned on her flashlight. She slowly lookwd down and saw a red liquid. She let out an anxiety breath as she stepped back. She turned quickly and found a body, lying on the cold ground, with bruises and blood all over it.

She screamed as loud as possible. While she was trying to run, she fell. She rose and began to run again. when she was enough away she took her phone and call the first person to call in those situation ... Stiles. It was logical for her to call him before "911" because he was one of the only human being who could reassure her.

 _C'mon pick up pick up pick up_ she thought. The second she heard his voice it was like he was there. She told him what happened and he told her that he was on his way. His father was the sherrif so when he tried to told him, he already knew and they drove until those woods.

She heard him call her and when he found her she immediately fell into his strong and warm arms. When he hugged her she knew nothing could happened to her. As he caressed her head she plunged her hands in his hoodie. He told her that everything was going to be okay. He gave her his hoodie because he saw that she was freezing.

They walked until his house and he offered her socks that he had previously heated a few seconds in the microwave and hot coca. They sat in the couch and the silence settled in the room. And tears flowed from her eyes at the memory of those dead eyes piercing her soul. She stared at the fire in front of her when she suddenly felt a warm hand on her cheek. he was gently throwing away the sadness of her thought and the tears stopped running down. She turned herself and slowly fell into his chocolate eyes. She smiled as he smiled back. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

It wasn't the first time that she had these blackout perionds nor the first time she lost herself in the woods or in the street. But it was the first dead body she saw. And it terrified her.

Stiles sat up and went upstairs. She followed him with her gaze. She heard a lot of strange and weird noises but it was Stiles so ... He came back very quickly with something in his hand . He sat back -closer than last time- beside the young lady.

"What's that ?" she asked smiling.

"That is for you." he opened his hands and there was a little compass. She laughed as she took it. "It was the last thing my mom gave to me. She told me it would always bring me back home..."

"Oh I can't-"

"You need it more than i do Plus I don't use it and i don't want it to be useless so she would be happy if you take it"

"Okay" she wathed the little metal thing more carefully and saw an inscription on the back of the compass. "May you find your way home" she smiled as a thank.

After an hour spent at his house she decided to call her mom. Her mom arrieved at midmight and thanked the sherrif -who cam back a bit before the strawberryblond girl's mom did- for taking care of her daughter.

When she was in the car she tried to explain her mom how she got there but how explain a thing if you don't know yourself how it happened. She wathed closely the compass and as strange as it could be the needle pointed her house. She thought that maybe her house was north but she had to check. But at the exact moment when she went out of the car her father hugged her.

"Oh my god baby are you okay?" He pulled her away to see her big green eyes.

"Yeah daddy I'm okay..." she came back at the hug.

"Me and your mom were worried" he said incoming into the house.

They were all in the house when the girl claimed to have forgotten something in the car to go outside.

She took the compass in her hands and turned around her house but the

needle only pointed her house. She thought that if the werewolves and a bunch of other supernatural creatures existed her compass was maybe "magic".

It was that day **Lydia** knew her life will never be the same.


	2. I've missed you

Lydia's now 17 and her life wasn't really how she expected.

Her parents were divorced. She spent the most of her time solving supernatural case with Stiles than study for school. She still doesn't know what she is. They said she's a Banshee. But it didn't really help. She was still unaware of her abilities and how to control them. She still had those blackout periods.

The bright side in all of this was that since her parents have divorced she didn't have those periods anymore.

 

She was happy because it was the first day of her senior year and she would see all of her friends. Stiles was gone with his father and Malia while summer. And she missed him so badly. She also missed Allison who went to France for summer but she and her father decided to stay there some month more therefore Allison won't be in Beacon Hills for her senior year. She occasionally saw Scott and Kira while summer but it wasn't enough.

 

She woke up peacefully and literally jumped out of her warm but empty bed. The cold air caressed her bare skin as she ran to the bathroom. She turned on her stereo and showered listening "Cheerleader" by OMI it was boosting.

she dried herself put a pretty floral dress, curled her hair, put on a little of makeup -prouder, mascara, liner and a light pink lipstick- she perfumed herself and put her favourite high heels. She was ready to go. She caught her keys and opened the door.

 

"Mom, I'm leaving!" she didn't wait for the answer and run to her car.

 

During the ride she just stayed quiet until she turned on the radio. It was "Uptown Funk" and she couldn't help it she had to sing like crazy. Arrived at school she danced till school. Everybody was looking at her but she didn't care anymore it was something she learned with Stiles. With him she was Lydia Martin, the real Lydia, the one who could eat 7 pizzas during a day, spend a week in pajamas without wearing makeup, cry watching The Notebook or another movie like that, write an insane mathematic theorem, dance and sing like crazy, wear jeans... Now she was the real Lydia with everyone.

 

She opened the big door of the school and she was looking for Stiles. She couldn't find him in this mass of people. Her heart was beating faster at the only thought of being in his arms. She was walking slowly and looking everywhere.

 

"Lydia!!!!!" She turned quickly and saw him. She couldn't help but smile. She began to run until she collapsed in his arms. He pulled her up and turned with her.

 

When they pulled away, they were staring at each other. They could have stayed like this longer but Malia broke that.

 

"Hum..." They immediately turn seeming guilty.

 

"Hey Malia" Lydia didn't know if she had to hug her but when she saw her arms wide open she just responded at the offer.

 

"How are you?" She was looking into Stiles' eyes.

 

"I'm great" Malia again broke that but Lydia didn't care about she was saying because not a second she untied her look of him.

 

"Guys!!!!!" Stiles turned and saw someone running to him.

 

"What'up buddy?" stiles said as he was hugging him

 

"Not much how are you beautiful?"

 

"I'm fine" Stiles said.

 

"Not you dumbass, Lydia" Scott explained.

 

"I'm good now that we're all together... talking about together where's Kira?"

 

"I'm here" the little woman showed up. Scott kissed her. And they all hugged her. They talked for a while until the bell rang.

 

 

***

 

 

Stiles went to the cafeteria with Scott beside him. Lydia -already sitting- saw them and rose her hand for them to see her. He swept the room of the look and found the lovely woman smiling at them -mostly him- with her hand rose. She dropped her hand. And they stayed into each other's eyes longer than they should. What, who broke that was Kira shoved into Stiles who was followed by Malia.

 

"Hey babe. Did you find a table?" Malia asked Stiles linking thier arms.

 

"Hum... Lydia is right there" he pointed her and she responded with a little smile. Malia looked at her and brought him to that table.

 

Stiles sat beside Lydia with Malia on the other side. Scott and Kira sat in front of them letting Lydia with no one in front of her. She wanted to tell Stiles how bored she was without him all summer but Malia began to explaned her road trip with Stiles and his father. Lydia heard her talking but didn't really listen. After three making out stories she left the cafeteria. Stiles ran after her but stopped in front of the girl bathroom.

 

"Lydia? you okay?" they were on both sides of the door.

 

"Yeah I'm okay it's nothing go back to the cafeteria I'll be back soon" As she was hearing less and less his footsteps she let out a breath and drop her head against the door.

 

She sat on the floor putting her head on her knees, eyes closed. She felt really weird and confused. Yet tears ran against her pinky cheeks. "What the hell?!" she thought. She stood up and looked into the mirror."Why am I crying... it doesn't make any sense i should be happy not sad" she said as she wiped her cheeks. She took her phone and decided to call Allison.

 

"Hello," When she heard her voice tears was streaming again.

 

"hi" she tried to sound normal but Allison knew something was wrong just hearing Lydia's voice.

 

"Lydia what's wrong? Are you crying?"

 

"No... yes... but i don't know why that's the reason i'm calling you"

 

"Ok breathe and explain me everything." she breathed and explain the day since she woke up. "You miss him even when he's right beside you? I don't get it"

 

"No I don't miss HIM I miss our friendship. We used to be like brother and sister and now we're friend and Malia" She heard Allison giggled.

 

"You sound like you're jealous..."she continued to laugh.

 

"I'm not jealous I just wanna see a movie with him"

 

"Then do it"

 

"You're right! I'm so stupid" she laughed

 

"You're not stupid you're in love" Allison has always said that Stiles and Lydia were meant to be together. Even when Lydia was dating Aiden, Jackson or now that Stiles was dating Malia she still knew that they'll happen one day.

 

"Shup up"she said smiling.

 

"Love'ya"

 

"Love you too" she said hanging up the phone.

 

She looked again in the mirror and said to herself "C'mon You're Lydia Martin you're strong you're confident you're beautiful and you need your brother back!!" She corrected her makeup and went out of the bathroom.She was on her way back to the cafeteria when she found Stiles in the hallway.

 

"Hey you ok?" he asked getting closer to her.

 

"Yeah I just needed to call Allison." she said as she was avoiding any gaze contact.

 

"Oh right, is she ok?"

 

"Yeah yeah she's great" she walked a little closer to him.

 

She was still avoiding his eyes untill she couldn't. She plunged into his warm chocolate eyes. She froze she couldn't move or talk. There was battle in her head. _"Do something, speak, no don't speak you'll say something stupid, move!!!"_ She was biting her lip _"Oh fuck it"_ She stepped so close that she plated him against the lockers. She pressed her whole body -that she knew was gorgeous- against his She knew how to adjust her body for Stiles to have a perfect view. She got him by surprise. He had no idea what she was doing and how he'll react.

 

"Stiles...?"

 

"Hum?" he was looking in her eyes and nowhere else. She pressed more and he quickly looked at her chest before fell again in her big green eyes.

 

"Are you free tonight?" she said looking at her finger which was tracing patterns on his shoulder.

 

"hum... y-yes w-why?" he tried to recoil but was stucked between her and lockers.

 

"Well because tonight I'll be home alone" she said as her finger fell on his forearm still doing patterns. He widened his eyes and his jaw fell. She was smiling at him. And slowly got closer. he held his breath and closed his eyes. He had no idea of what was going to happened but whatever it would be he was jut waiting for it. "So... we could see movies?" he quicky opened his eyes and realized that Lydia wasn't as close as she was before. he left out his breath. And Lydia wasn't pressed against him.

 

"Movies?" he began to laugh. "Yes of course!" he scratched the back of his neck."Wow" she frowned then widened her eyes.

 

"What were you thinking? you pervert" she said as she walked away "Come at 6pm" And the bell rang after her words.


End file.
